The present disclosure relates to image reading devices, and more specifically, to a technique for preventing occurrence of a stain on the contact plate.
There is a contact image sensor (CIS) type image reading device in image reading devices that optically read images from documents. The CIS type image reading device reads an image of a document placed on a contact plate by reciprocating a carriage (scanner unit) in a sub-scanning direction, the carriage including a reading mechanism extending in a main-scanning direction.
In the CIS type image reading device, a flexible flat cable (FFC) having strong bend-resistance is connected to the carriage, and through the FFC, communication is performed between the reading mechanism included in the carriage and a device body. The FFC is connected to an one side surface of the carriage so that a width direction thereof matches the main-scanning direction, and is arranged so that a part continued from a portion where the FFC connects with the one side surface is curved in a U-shape to go around toward an underside of the carriage. Such the arrangement of the FFC allows, when the carriage is reciprocally moving, an arbitrary part of the FFC to curve in association with the movement, thereby preventing the FFC to hindering the image reading operation.
In association with the reciprocating movement of the carriage, the FFC in some cases deforms and comes into contact with the contact plate. When the FFC comes into contact with the contact plate, the contact plate may be stained. In addition, if the FFC is adhered to the contact plate by static electricity, torque fluctuation may be caused while the carriage is moving, and image reading abnormality might occur.
To prevent the FFC from coming into contact with the contact plate, there is a technique of forming in a frame a recess part that can store the FFC.